Magenta Shoes
Magenta Shoes is the daughter of Karen from " The Red Shoes" Character Personality Magenta is a shy, quiet, and down-to-earth girl. She seems to think that nobody really cares what happens to her, and this is partially true. Many students think she's strange, because she never speaks to anyone and is happy with her unfortunate destiny. It wasn't always that way, as a young girl Magenta was very rebellious and loud, and opposed her destiny. When she began to attend Ever After High, she began to realize that there was very little hope for survivngg and gave up on finding a new story. Now she accepts her destiny, even though it's one of the worst endings. Magenta likes to daydream. She's a bit of a wallflower, liking to stay in the shadows and think about things. She enjoy's Damsel-in-Distressing, as nobody rescues her and she gets to sit alone. Magenta also likes to be alone, when she's not with Cedar, Roslyn, and Faye. Appearance Magenta has pink hair, which is actually brown but is permanently dyed, which she usually keeps up in a bun or ponytail. Her eyes are bright red, something that tends to drive people away, and her lips are naturally red. She doesn't usually wear makeup. Alliance Magenta is quite content with her destiny, because she knows that it's not the worst ending. However, she feels Raven Queen has pressured her into becoming a rebel because of Magenta's unhappy ending. She finds Raven mean and Raven is oblivious to this. Relationships Family Her mother is Karen, the protagonist from "The Red Shoes". She has a sister named Roslyn. Friends Magenta gets along with the Royals but she is also friends with Cedar Wood, her sister Roslyn and Faye Azure Romance Magenta has a crush on Hunter Hunstman, but doesn't know that he's dating Ashlynn. Outfits Basic Magenta wears a dark red dress with three layers. The first is patterned with shoes, the next is plain purple and the third is patterned with hearts. Over the dress she wears a cherry red crop jacket with short sleeves. Her shoes are simple red ballet shoes, much like her mother's. Legacy Day Magenta's hair is in tight curls, held back by a silver hairclip. She wears a red leotard with a heart bodice, and a simple red tutu. Hanging from the edges of the skirt is sheer pink fabric, and underneath she wears purple ballet slippers. From the neckline of the leotard is a sparkly red,pink, and purple high collar. Getting Fairest Her hair is up in a ponytail, and she wears a red nightgown patterned with red shoes. Magenta's robe is a dark purple, lightly decorated with swirls. Notes/Trivia *She's a Capricorn *Magenta is 15 years old *If she were a real character, she would be voiced by Jonquil Goode *If she was canon, I can imagine most people would dislike her because most people love Raven. *Magenta's favorite colors are Red and Purple, but she also incorporates pink into some of her outfits *Her natural hair color is brown, it's only pink because she dyed it to make a statement when she was younger. Gallery Magenta.png|Magenta's basic outfit. Created by Mandiga. Magenta Rebel Card.png|Magenta's Card, created by the amazing Mandiga! Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:The Red Shoes